This invention relates to pedals, and more particularly to a pedal for use primarily in an exercise cycle, the pedal being counterweighted to always present its pedaling surface in a horizontal orientation.
As the value of exercise becomes more apparent to more people, the development of better and more diversified exercise equipment has naturally followed. Included in that equipment are exercise cycles of increasing utility and sophistication. As any bicycle, exercise cycles are operated by the user by engaging a pair of pedals rotatably attached to crank arms on opposite sides of the cycle.
While exercise cycles normally do not experience the environmental extremes of bicycles, it is important that the pedals be properly formed and available to the exerciser during the exercise time. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide appropriate interconnection between the pedals and any arm exercising portions of the cycle, when present.